Fe'zhar Wilks' Lost Journal of Skyrim
by Idkwhatnametouse
Summary: When his home in The Reach is attacked, Fe'zhar Wilks (a retired Wood Elf) goes back to adventuring to form a group powerful enough to get revenge on the attackers for his wife, Camilla. Durring his journey he will face many dangers and have to make huge decisions that will decide the fates of his allies, and his enemies.
1. Chapter 1 The murder

Name: Fe'zhar Wilks

Race: Bosmer

Gender: Male

Hunter and Extremely skilled Archer

Living in Markarth with his wife Camilla and two children, Alesan and Lucia.

I woke to the screams of a female outside. I put on my Ancient Falmer Cuirass and boots, got my Glass Bow, and went outside to investigate. My children had gone outside to play while Camilla and I rested. There was blood on the ground at my doorstep but there was no body. A guard had asked me if I had seen the murder.

"No," I said.

"Well then, if you see or hear anything, report it to the Markarth Guard at once," he said.

If I had heard anything, I would kill the damned fool myself. I walked down to the inn. It was a fairly warm morning but there was a cool breeze that filled the air. The inn-keeper (can't remember his name. sorry) greeted me at the door and of course the first thing he said was

"My worthless wife can't open the door for our customers."

"Mabye you should hire my wife then," I replied. "She doesn't get out much."

"Have you heard anything about the murder," I asked.

"Not much. You should check back tomorrow though. A lot of people have not shown up yet."

I took a seat at the counter and ordered a mead. I drink the mead while listening to the bard sing

"The Tale of Tongues." The song from the days before I decided to settle down and get married. Cosnach came over and sat next to me rambling about how he hadn't been in a good fight since I won the bet against him. I asked him if he wanted to come with me if I ever went on another adventure. He accepted the offer but knew I wouldn't be for awhile. Well...at least he thought that. I would be...very soon.


	2. Chapter 2 A Peaceful Night

Several days had passed when I had actually gotten word on the murderer. It turns out, he was Forsworn. That didn't realy suprise me but, the murder victim was a High Elf named Tsuarie. She was a great mage who focused mostley on Alteration. She was kind and peaceful so I can't see how anyone could have just killed her like that. Espically since she wasn't a Nord. I had worked with her for awhile. She had created a spell that would permanatly increase the damage of any weapon. She experimented with my bow and increased the damage signifantly. I tested it on a dragon the next morning and it took it out in one hit. The only flaw was that it wasn't permanant.

Anyways, the Forsworn had a camp to the North-East called Broken Tree Redoubt. It was newly set up so it wouldn't be a problem wiping them out. So I went there and killed them with no problem with Cosnach. We then went home and celebrated over a mug of Ale. That night as I ate dinner with my wife and children, I stared into my wife's eyes while she stared into mine. We then went into our room closing the door behind us. I let my trousers hit the floor and untied her gown. I rubbed my hand upon her breast and inserted mine into hers. In and out. In and out. Over and over until I felt it coming. I pulled it out and held it to her face and let the white fluid flow onto her beautiful face. We then kissed until I put it back in her's. We fell asleep under the covers. Wet and well pleased. The most peaceful night I had had in years.


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle For Markarth

The beautiful trees of Valenwood in the distance, a lush wind bursting through the leaves. Walking forward through my home. And I see this man. He is about the hight of a High Elf. Mabey taller. He has black skin, blacker than Ebony, and red markings. He has horns. He is wearing black mage robes. A Dremora Kynereave. He walks towards me with a look in his pitch black eyes. Like he is ready to just launch me to Oblivion. I fear for my life and in that split second, I'm back in bed. Camilla was cuddled up against me. Vigilance (my dog) was at the end of the bed. His light brown fur, warm as can be, hanging about an inch from the floor. I crawled out of bed, still naked from last night, and got a pair of scissors from the kitchen. I then proceeded to cut Vigilance's fur. It grew way to quickly, over night. I finished and went outside to dump the fur when I saw that the hold was under attack by Forsworn and Thalmor. I ran inside and yelled for everyone to stay down and inside. I put on my armor and went back outside. The Forsworn came in yelling nonsense about the Nords. I hit three of them with my bow. All three in the throat. The Markarth guards came spilling out of the barracks hitting them with all they had. The Thalmor were staying back away from the fighting. Obviously, they were waiting for the city to become weakened so they could finish us off. I ran up to a spot where I could get a good vantage point and picked them off one by one. Simple as can be.

It seemed that there was no end to the Forsworn backup though, and the guards were getting weak. I only had about twelve arrows left and I couldn't take them all out. Everyone began to lose hope until, a strange creature appeared from nowhere. It was a deadly looking creature. It had green skin and wings. Braided hair. Suddenly I realized it was a vampire lord. I had been one years ago but I was cured by a mage named Fallion in Morthal. You have extreme power in that form but for it to be in the sun, it must be crazy or really loves it's home. I realized that I had turned Camilla into one and she refused to be cured. And that, was her. She used her spells to kill every last one of the Forsworn. Most of them started to retreat after they saw her but they were killed as well as the brave ones. It was a bloodbath. The guards stared at Camilla for ever after she turned back into a human and into my arms. I hugged her for about five minutes and stroked her legs, hoping we could relive what happened last night. She said,

"Wait my love, we are in public." So I did. And It was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4 Solitude

Camilla had looked more like a human each day. Her skin wasn't pale. Her eyes were brown, as usual. But when she reverted form, her eyes were back to that dark orange. Her skin was as pale as the snow that fell heavily in Windhelm. She looked evil yet, beautiful. In her eyes you could still see her love for everyone. I caressed her face and moved in for a kiss. Then she spoke in a calm but angry voice.

"Kill them. All of them," she commanded. I got my things and got ready to set out. Lucia asked where I was going.

"Nowhere sweetie," I answered, "Go do your chores." She went and swept the kitchen. Alesan helped. And I set out. As I walked pass the Silver-Blood Inn, Cosnach ran out calling for me to wait. I walked up to the cold stone wall and leaned against it waiting for Cosnach to get his armor on. He came out wielding a daedric sword that had a fiery glow to it. I decided that the first place we would travel to would be Riverwood. I had a good friend there. A brother Bosmer named Faendal. He and I were best friends but, he loved Camilla. When I married her, he became an enemy. She chose me over him, so he wanted me to die because of it. He had met another Bosmer though. He was happy with her but, she missed Valenwood too much. She had to leave.

"Wh-where is th-iss place?" asked Cosnach, still drunk from mid-morning ale at the inn.

"It's far east of here," I replied.

"How far is...far?"

"Pretty far." He was way to drunk to travel that far so we walked to Solitude and got a room at the inn. He took off his armor and passed out with the door open like the drunken fool he was. I went to listen to the bard.

"Our hero our hero, claims a warrior's heart. I tell you I tell you, the Dragonborn comes," she sang. It was good but, she lacked confidence. I started to get up to speak to her when a man ran in with a dagger and stabbed a Nord in the back of the throat. I pulled out my bow and quickly hit him in the eye, killing him. He was a Dunmer. Black long hair and as usual, red eyes. He had wrinkles where his nose and forehead met. I pulled the arrow out and put it in my quiver. I then went to bed in a different room.

When I awoke, something seemed wrong. There was no comfort. I was homesick already. My children weren't aware that I had left yet. Camilla would have to explain to them why I wasn't there. Tears began to flow down my face. For five minutes I cried but, I realized that I was doing this for her. Actually all of Markarth. The Forsworn were going to die. I would make sure they would all die painfully and slowly. I got out of the bed and walked into the main room. Cosnach was already drinking. I took the tankard he was drinking out of and poured out the contents.

"What in Oblivion was that for!" he yelled.

"So we can get moving today you damned fool," I replied and I walked outside and to the Blacksmith. Beirand was working on some armor for the Imperials. I sold him 15 arrows and went back to the inn to get Cosnach. We were continuing today.


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Faendal

We left Solitude and took a carriage to Whiterun. From there we walked to Riverwood. On the way, we were intercepted by a small group of bandits. Three women and five men. They each had Iron armor but steel plate boots and gauntlets. They seemed more organized than your everyday bandits. Fought better too. Cosnach was stabbed in the stomach and I was hit in the shoulder by an arrow. I took out five of them with my bow and the rest Cosnach killed. I was fine but Cosnach was hurt badly. I carried him the rest of the way. When I made it the blacksmith Alvor took him and laid him down in his house. He invited me to eat dinner with them. (It was evening) I accepted. They were having goat roast. It was made very well. I drank some ale with it and got some rest at his house. He was pretty kind.

Once Cosnach healed we went to Faendal's house. I knocked on the door. We waited for about five minutes when I realized I had a key. I unlocked the door and went inside. He wasn't there. There was a note that read,

"To who ever may find this letter, we have taken Faendal to our camp at Bleak Falls Barrow. If you wish to see him again, bring five thousand septims to us at midnight." So Cosnach and I went to the corrupted ruin and offered them the gold from the arrows I sold.

"Hahahaha...Did you really believe that I would give up a man for gold?" The bandit chief shouted. He attacked us. I hit him with an arrow. His blood sprayed all over his comrades. Cosnach ran up and chopped off the heads of the others one by one until they were all dead. We ran inside and found Faendal. He was chained against the wall cursing them under his breath. I unchained him. He looked at me as if he wanted me dead. He also had a look of confusion on why I would help him. It was because unlike him, I could forget about the past and forgive him. So why would he not forgive me. Cosnach, Faendal, and I returned to Riverwood.


	6. Chapter 6 Fighting for Dawnstar

We got back and went into Faendal's house.

"Why are you here," Faendal asked.

"Because Cosnach and I need your help," I replied.

"With what?"

"Killing off the Forsworn." At that Faendal's skin went white as a ghost. He said he would help us though. I was glad we had another good archer but we needed a mage. One that could bend the will of the Forsworn camps. I had never heard of a spell like that but I knew if Tsaurie was still alive than she could have made a spell like that. I knew a man who could raise her back from the dead but we had no idea where he was. Cosnach, Faendal, and I decided to go to the college of Winterhold to find a mage.

We stopped in Dawnstar after three days of travel and got some rooms at the inn. It was freezing that night. Not even the fire and mead could warm us up. We went to sleep. When I woke up I went outside and saw the miners going to the mine. I went to the blacksmith to buy a pickaxe and started working in the mine. I could use the gold. We went to sell the ore as soon as I was done. We didn't get much but it was enough to buy a mercenary if need be. We were about to set out again when we saw men on horses nearing the town. They had elven armor on.

"Must be Thalmor," Cosnach said. He was right. They came in attacked the inn but the guards were able to cut them off before they could do any real damage. Faendal got a pickaxe from inside the mine and crammed it into one of the Altmer's faces. The sprayed out all over Faendal. The guards continued to make sure they didn't destroy anything while the warriors fought to kill them or at least drive them away. Cosnach ran up with his daedric sword and chopped off the leg of one and stabbed him in the throat. I took one and ripped his face apart by the sides of his mouth. The Thalmor were getting way too out of hand in Skyrim. It wasn't long after they got bad here when I started hearing that they were attacking Valenwood secretly to get gold.

After the fighting was over we left towards Winterhold. When we got there we went to ask a guard where the college was.

"Just go straight through town towards the giant tower that shadows over the city," he answered. I figured that was it but wasn't sure of I asked the guard looked as if he were disappointed. I had heard Nords hated magic but I knew a lot who used magic. We walked up the steep walkway towards the Colledge but we were stopped by a High Elf named Foralda. She told us we couldn't enter the College. We argued for a while but she still refused to let us in. We gave up and rented rooms at the inn. We went to sleep and prepared to get in tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7 The College of Winterhold

I awoke to the sound of swords being whacked against the wood of the inn. I ran outside to see what was happening. The damned Thalmor. There were about twelve of them. I hit some with my bow and members from the college came out hitting them with fire. Of course they used wards. I ran back inside the inn and woke up Faendal and Cosnach. We started fighting against them and they ended up falling back. Cowards. We then went to the college to speak to Foralda.

"I thought I told you that you're not allowed in," she said. Faendal spoke this time.

"Well maybe we could do you a favor to get in," he said.

"I hope by me, you mean the college."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Well there are a few spell tome missing. Some apprentices thought it would be funny to steal some from the college and hide them in an ancient Nordic ruin. Korvunjuund. Get them and you will be allowed in." So we went to Korvunjuund. Draugr weren't the only foes that were lurking inside. There were some bears and a ton of spiders that I had never seen before. They were white and had green eyes. They were like frostbite spiders but looked different. Well anyways we got the spell tomes and got out of there.

When we made it back to Winterhold a guard stopped us.

"Stop travelers. Where do you think you're going," he asked.

"The college," I replied.

"Do you know that they are helping the Thalmor," he said. "If you want in there, your going to kill the Thalmor agent known as Ancano. Do you understand?" We agreed. Obviously the Thalmor were also going to be all killed by us along with the Forsworn. We made our way to Foralda who took the spell tomes and led us up the path towards the building. The apprentices were training with a Breton named Tolfdir. I saw a Dunmer. She was staring at Faendal as if she had known him from somewhere. We waited untill they were done and went to speak the Dark Elf. Turns out her name was Brelyna. We asked her if she wanted to come with us. She said she would if, she could marry Faendal. At that Faendal was surprised. They had a connection somehow, I could tell. He agreed. So she got her things and we set out for the only temple of Mara we knew of in Riften.


	8. Chapter 8 The Wedding

When we got to the Temple of Mara in Riften, Faendal explained how he and Brelyna knew each other. He had met her while hunting in the plains near Whiterun. She was practicing her magic. He went up to her and asked if she wanted a portion of the meat. She accepted it and told him that if he ever wanted to talk to someone, to go to the college. He never did...until now. When she saw him she had to ask him to marry her.

So when we went to Maramal, the priest of Mara, he said he would be happy to marry them. He told us he needed time because bandits had been harrassing them for weeks. I offered help but he had guards already after them. So we waited a week and returned. The wedding was great. Maramal was holding the ceremony and it was really over crowded. I didn't think a person could have so many friends, especially two Mer.

"By Mara's eternal companionship, I name this couple to be wed!" Maramal had said. As soon as he said it a group of people ran in with weapons and killed a guard. Maramal yelled

"Bandits!" But they looked more like soldiers. The armor was like nothing I had ever seen. It was made of ebony but had some blue streaks across it which had matched up perfectly with the other armor. Why they were attacking, I couldn't say why but Cosnach handled all of them by himself. We found a note on who seemed to be their leader. It read,

_"This note contains information only for the Nord known as Jagar Thorn. If you are reading this Jagar, I want you to round up every single one of your men and attack the temple of Mara in The Rift hold. I have a crate of hand crafted ebony armor sent by courier towards your location. Use it as you will. By the time you get the crate, you will already have this note. Please be careful. The guards in Riften are very well trained. Oh yeah, and watch out for those damned thieves. Try not to be pick pocketed._

_Your friend, Areis Bone-Breaker."_

We decided to keep the armor for ourselves. It fit great and was surprisingly comfortable. The note said there were thieves in Riften so I asked a guard for information. He told me about the Thieves Guild and that they were in the sewers beneath the city. He also said to stay out of it but, I figured maybe, we could use a thief in our group.


	9. Chapter 9 Sapphire

From there we went into the ratway. Some thugs would occasionally show up and we'd have to fight them but we didn't kill them. We would leave them unconscious. When we got in, just our luck, a woman was yelling at some men about being treated unfairly because she was raped by bandits in her younger days. She then stormed off towards us.

"Get out the damn way. I need to get out of this rat hole," she said when she got to us.

"Wait. Whats your name?" I asked.

"Sapphire. Now get out of the way!"

"Before you go, would you want to join us? We need a thief."

"Well, it would probably be better than this. Why? What do you need a thief for?"

"We're taking out the Forsworn and Thalmor."

"Hahaha...You're are going to need a lot more than this for the Thalmor. But yeah I'll come with you." We left towards Markarth. I missed Camilla. I had almost forgot about home, the kids, and Camilla with all this. We had extra armor to give Sapphire too. She wore it but I don't think she really liked it. She kept fidgeting for some reason. I asked her what her story was.

"Well...I hate to talk about it. When I was a small girl, my farm was raided and my parents were killed by bandits. They took me as their prize. They raped me. One night I gained the courage to slit their throats and send them to Oblivion. I'm no piece of dirt you can just play with!" I put my hand on her shoulder. She started to cry on my shoulder but we all continued forward. She cried untill we had finally made it to Markarth. The guards were crowded in a circle laughing. I went over to see what it was.

The fools had Camilla tied up in a rope and were throwing rocks at her because she was a vampire! I pushed through pulling her with me and went back to my home. The other members of the group followed. I untied her and kissed her on the lips.

"This is the last time I leave you my love," I said. I couldn't take it. I missed her so much while I was gone. I went into the kids' bedroom and hugged them. Vigilance was in there with them. I patted him on the head. Then I went to the Jarl demanding those guards be punished somehow. He agreed after about an hour of negotiation. We then set off to the last remaining Forsworn camp.


	10. Chapter 10 The Forsworn

As we traveled to the only remaining Forsworn camp, we ran into at least nine Forsworn members. They must've been guarding the roads so nobody could get into their last camp. Feandal, Brelyna, Cosnach, Sapphire, and I made it to the entrance. I pulled out my bow while the others pulled out their swords and got ready to cast spells. All except Faendal of course. We then charged in killing any in sight. Fandal hit one with his arrow but it didn't do anything. Cosnach ran up to the guy and chopped him in half. I ran up to one and bashed him with the bow. Then I drove a dagger through his heart. Blood was everywhere. Brelyna spawned an Ice Atronach which proceeded to hit the Forsworn taking out about twelve before it ran out of time. Sapphire must've sneaked into the cave where the Forsworn leader was because she was'nt anywhere to be seen. After twenty minutes of fighting, we went into the cave.

"You've killed a great deal of my men but, before you even try to kill me, I want to see how you do against the Briarhearts," the leader said. At least ten Briarhearts came out of a passage way and we had to fight them. Another twenty minutes went by when we finally saw Sapphire. She led us to the leader. Faendal hit his right leg and I hit his left leg. He fell to his knees. Cosnach punched him in the face five times. I pulled out my dagger and ran it across his throat. We had done it. The Forsworn were gone and the Reach was saved. But the Thalmor still lurked behind every corner. They would die...someday.

We returned to Markarth where Camilla, Lucia, and Alesan waited for me. I hugged them all and we went to the Silver-Blood Inn to celebrate the downfall of the Forsworn. But while we were celebrating, Faendal brought up the question we had all been wondering. How were we supposed to take out the Thalmor? There were only five of us. I replied with,

"We need more men, better weapons, and a certain type of armor. Maybe...maybe we could start getting traders or something and start building some kind of fort. If we do that we will need a smith, alchemist, general trader, hunter, and possibly a jewelry maker. I don't know how we would do it though."

So we started to build a fort in the Reach near Markarth but not so close it angered the Jarl. It took years before we finally finished it and got traders in it. The smith perfected his very own armor and weapons which we used as our guild's main equipment. By the fourth of Frostfall, we started getting ordinary people enlisting. Everything was good in the Reach and our guild but, in Whiterun, the Thalmor had killed the Jarl, Balgruf the greater. How could the Thalmor be allowed to do that? The Empire didn't lift a finger! It wasn't long until the Empire was rebelled against...again.


End file.
